How Will We Get Through This?
by BrittSr10
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been dating for a year. They are about to head off to college. What will happen?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is my new story. It's a High School Musical theme. :) I hope you all like it. Also, I'm not promising anything, but I will try my hardest to update at least once a week or once every 2 weeks. Without further ado, here's the new story!**

* * *

_How Will We Get Through This?_

**High School Musical**

Gabriella walked into her house. Today has to be one of the worst days yet. Of course that is not including when her dad dies in a car accident. _What am I going to do? There is no way we can get through this. _Gabriella thought sadly.

* * *

**-FlashBack-**

Today started off good. At 1:15 p.m. she met Troy, her boyfriend of a year, at the park. It went downhill from there.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy greeted her.

"Hey Troy!" She replied. Troy then leaned in for a kiss.

"I missed you.," Troy said.

"We talked like twenty minutes ago."

"Oh well. I still missed you." Gabriella laughed at Troy. He was so cute and sweet.

"What have you been up to today?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much really. Just being bored and doing stuff on the computer."

"That's cool. Ummm... Gabi-I..." Troy stopped.

Gabriella could tell something wasd wrong. "Troy, what? Tell me."

"I got my acceptance letter today. I'm going to..." Before he could say anymore Gabriella cut him off.

"That's great! We'll both be in California. We'll be able to see each other a lot." She then noticed the look on his face. "There's more to it, huh?"

"Umm... yeah. I didn't get into UCLA. I got into LSU."

"Where is that?"

"Louisiana."

Gabriella didn't know what to say. They were both supposed to go to colleges in California. How could he go and apply for a school in Louisiana?

"But... Why? WHY TROY? We made plans. We were both going to go to college in California. Why didn't you tell me you applied to LSU? WHY?"

Troy didn't know how to reply. "Gabi..."

"Oh, don't you Gabi me! You lied to me. You said you were applying to UCLA, but I bet you didn't!"

Troy was getting really aggravated. She wouldn't even let him explain. "GABRIELLA MONTEZ! YES I DID APPLY TO UCLA, BUT I ALSO APPLIED TO LSU. BOTH SCHOOLS HAVE REALLY GREAT BASKETBALL TEAMS. AND GUESS WHAT? UCLA TOLD ME THAT I WASN'T QUALIFIED ENOUGH TO GO THERE. LSU ACCEPTED ME, SO I AM GOING THERE!"

Gabriella never seen Troy so mad. She felt the tears threatening to fall. "Whatever Troy. I'm going home." Gabriella ran home wihout looking back.

-**End Flashback-**

And now Gabriella is stuck in her house. Alone with a box of Kleenex. All she could keep thinking was, _How could Troy do this? Why did he do this?_

* * *

**I hope you all liked the first chapter. It's is sort of like the prologue of the story. I'll try and update really soon.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Troy couldn't believe how much Gabriella overreacted. Didn't she know that he wanted to be close to her, but he just didn't get accepted? He would never leave her like this intentionally.

_That's it. I'm calling her_, he though to himself.

Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer. Voicemail. _Crap. She won't answer me._

Troy was getting really aggravted now. She was overreacting **way** to much.  
----  
Gabriella was starting to feel bad. Maybe she should have answered Troy when he called.

_No,_ she told herself._ I will not give in. I have nothing I want to say to him right now. he's the one that is leaving._

"Gabi! I'm home," Gabriella's mom, Theresa, announced as she walked through the door.

Gabriella tried to stop her tears. She didn't want her mom to know she was crying. "Umm..Ok Mom."

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom."

"You are lying. I can tell when something is wrong," Gabriella's mom said as she walked into the living room. As soon as she saw the box of Kleenex on her daughter's lap she sat right down and pulled Gabriella into her arms. "Sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

"Troy."

"Troy? What's wrong with him?" Gabriella's mom was starting to get worried.

"Nothing is wrong with him. It is just what he did."

"What did he do? Did he break up with you?"

"No, Mom. But he should have."

"Why, Gabi?"

"Because he is going to LSU, Mom. LSU is all the way in Louisiana. I'm going to be in California."

"Why should that matter?"

"Because that is a big distance. There is no way we can survive this distance. He was supposed to be going to college in California like me."

"You two weren't going to the same college anyway."

"But still. He was going to be in California. It wouldn't have been as big of a distance."

"Listen to me Gabriella Montez. You and Troy will get through this. Now, I suggest you get upstairs, freshen up, and go talk to Troy about all of this."

"I don't think today is a good time. I made him pretty mad. I think me and him both need a night to cool down."

"Okay Gabriella, but you have to promise me you'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I promise Mom."  
----  
When Troy finally made it home he went straight up to his room.

Knock. Knock. "Troy, you up for a game of basketball?" He father asked as he poked his head inside the door. Troy was laying on his bed staring at his picture of him and Gabriella that Taylor took of them after they won the callbacks.

"Not today, Dad. Not really in the mood."

"What's wrong, Troy?" His dad now made his way fully into the room and sat on the bed.

"I told Gabriella today that I'm not going to UCLA, but LSU instead."

"I'm taking it she didn't take it too well."

"She totally overreacted, yelled at me, and ran home. I tried to call her, but she wouldn't answer her cellphone. I don't know what to do, Dad."

"Well I suggest you sleep on it tonight, and go talk to her tomorrow. Don't blow up on her. Listen to her side, and make her listen to your side. You two will get through this."

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, son."  
----  
**Ok. So it is finally updated. Hope you all liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Gabriella woke up the next day she jumped in the shower. She had to talk to Troy today. They can come up with something to help them get through this whole college thing. Plus they had a whole summer to come up with all of that.

Without even realizing it Gabriella started crying._ There's no way we can survive that distance. College is too much of a party scene to have a long-distance relationship, _Gabriella thought sadly. _Oh well. We have to talk this out._

About an hour after she got out of the shower and got dressed Gabriella called Troy.

"Hello?" Troy said. _Good. He's up already,_ Gabriella thought.

"Hey Troy. It's me, Gabriella. We really need to talk."

"I know we do. Where do you want to meet up at?"

"I don't know. The park is probably crowded. What about your house?"

"Nah, my mom invited some of my aunts and little cousins over for the day."

"Hmm.." Gabriella thought. Then she finally remembered something. "My mom has a big meeting all day today, so it'll be quiet at my house."

"Ok. I'll be there in, like, ten minutes."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." _I really hope I can talk some sense into her,_ Troy thought as he hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later Troy made it to Gabriella's house. Gabriella brought him in the living room, and they both sat down on the couch. Neither of them knew how to start this conversation.

Troy was finally tired of the silence, so he started. "Listen Gabriella. I really tried to get into UCLA, but I didn't. I applied to so many schools, but LSU offered me the best deal. I know you don't like the idea of me being so far away, but I'm sorry. That's where I'm going to school."

Gabriella sighed. "I know Troy, and I'm so sorry for blowing up like I did. I just don't like the thought of you being so far away. When will we ever have the time to get together?"

"I'm sure we could figure out something. One of us could always fly to the other on weekends ever now and then. Plus there is always Christmas break, Easter break, and Thanksgiving break."

"I know, but it just won't be the same."

"I know it won't be, but it wasn't going to be the same if I went to UCLA either. Plus in Louisiana they celebrate Mardi Gras, and we get off like two or three days for that."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, so that will be and extra few days that I get to spend with you."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Don't think about it. We still got this whole summer to enjoy."

Gabriella smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you Troy Bolton."

"And I love you Gabriella Montez." They kissed again until they needed to take a breath.

"I have an idea! Let's have a get-together with our friends soon," Gabriella said.

"That's a good idea, but who do you want to invite?"

"Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsey, Ryan, and Olivia."

"So our 'clique' as so many people call it?"

Gabriella laughed. "Yes."

"Well, let's get to planning."

Gabriella was about two steps ahead of him. She already grabbed and a pen and paper. "Ok. So we're going to need food, drinks, and music for sure."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Alright. We can go shopping for all the stuff either this afternoon or in the morning, and we can call everybody and tell them to cancel all plans for tomorrow night because they are coming here."

"How about we go shopping tomorrow morning?" Troy suggested.

"Ok. Why?"

"Because the rest of today and tonight is all about Troy and Gabriella."


End file.
